Blue Jeans
by choxie-chan
Summary: She just can't stand on how she feels about him, days after, she discovers that her feelings are true. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure/Touhou ONESHOT crossover drabble Dio B. x Sakuya I. Title is based on Lana Del Rey's song. Contains Mature situations but no lemon, Please let me know if this needs to be M rated.


**A/N:**

Ok, I'll be doing an attempt on a challenge on doing a fanfic with songs in them so that'll give me more chances of doing more song fics W00T. enjoy dem sheats yo.

I chose the PADIO couple (or Dio x Sakuya, a dear fellow gave them this name) I'd call it Timeshipping (whatever, I don't know, kill me) to be involved in this crazy fanfic.

NOTE: I'm very open to critics; I like to learn from them as to be able to improve (be it grammar, spelling, refrains, story plotting, etc. anything technical)

**ATTENTION:**

Now, I'm aware that there is disagreement with the couple I'll be choosing for this fanfic and I respect that because we are free to express what we want, but negatively criticizing on the choice of the couple (which is flaming, disagreement, also expressing hate, cursing and chiding for example) does not count as a technical critic so I will kindly ask you to please refrain from expressing harsh dislike on the idea of this couple. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, Dio Brando belongs to the greatly unique Hirohiko Araki and Sakuya Izayoi belongs to the epically amazing Zun.

**Dedication:** I humbly dedicate this to a fellow friend, Miss Akira-Kawaii who inspired me to make a fanfic of this couple as I saw that no one has done one yet, and the fic title is from one of her drawings of the same name (just look at her art, she's amazing!), of course it's based on Lana Del Rey's song "Blue Jeans". To the legendary French author Margarite Duras for influencing and inspiring me to write and be expressive without any shame. And I also dedicate this to my other ship friends and fellow fans of this couple and to all whom proudly and/or hopped in the sailing shipping boat (haha).

[what a strange dedication I did, I hope this one went well]

I thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope that I've done the best I can to make the fic as good as possibly as I believe it could. I hope you enjoy it. \(^o^)/

~ choxie-chan

* * *

**BLUE JEANS**

Yes, she knows of what he's done and what he's been doing now,

The skies are darker; it's evening in Cairo,

The air is now fresher than the boiling heat in this desert,

As she stretched from the bed sheets she looked up to find him,

She's not surprised that he's not next to her.

He's a nocturne; the night is morning to him

And dawn is his evening.

So he is outside, involved in his business: villainy.

As she got up she covered herself with one of the bed sheets, flashbacks of their tabooed act made her feel feelings of warmth.

She is in love with him, and she knew that she wasn't his first,

He'd been with women before he met her; of course these encounters have led the women meet death, because he only feeds on them, he sees them as food. He lives by feeding the blood of women.

But her? How come she didn't die? How come he didn't kill her?

She notices suddenly that she had been focusing more on what had happened.

She puts her clothes back on and cleans up his room.

She works as a maid, she already has a mistress, but she secretly works for him behind her back. She knows that she's involved herself in serving an anarchist.

_**Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like, James Dean, for sure  
You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in december, oh baby!**_

_**I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you 'til the end of time  
**_

Although she tried, she hadn't been able to push back those heated thoughts of him, she's worried about him, she's glad to see him, and she's in love with him.

She?

In love?

No, That wouldn't be possible, he can't love a human, just like his servants, both male and female, he only sees them as tools that he can possess.

She realizes that she had passionately given into the act with him; she gave all her feelings to him, she had been calling out his name. She had become his vixen, his servant and his slave.

Days have passed after that tabooed act, she still comes to serve him, but she also serves him by feeding him and servicing him… He and she share abilities, they both have stopped time, which that leads to their ritual, their "lovemaking", she calls it.

She asks him what he's been doing on these nights,

He tells her that he plans to kill whatever comes on his way.

"Why not stay here for tonight?" she suddenly blabbers out,

he is confused in behalf of her request, "That's strange that you're asking me this, why?"

She's stammered to respond to his question but with effort she answers:

"Because…. I feel lonely without you"

He looks back at her with an awkward look but then he scoffs and laughs, "why would you feel that way? It's not like you like me right?

She's stunned to hear what he's told her…. He doesn't take her seriously?... why can't he?...he didn't just say that right?

"I'll be leaving, so expect me to return on Monday" He changes and leaves the room.

It was the first time she's ever felt her soul break into pieces. Her cheeks and neck are damp from her running tears. Is this how being rejected feels?

_**Big dreams, gangster  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like, "No please, stay here,  
We don't need no money we can make it all work,"  
But he headed out on sunday, said he'd come home monday  
I stayed up waitin', anticipatin', and pacin'  
But he was chasing paper  
"Caught up in the game" ‒ that was the last I heard  
**_

_**I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you 'til the end of time  
**_

She took time to relieve of his rejection of her feelings, her honest feelings.

He's grown up to never trust anyone, that's the sad truth, his father was abusive, and of course he ended up killing his father in revenge of the death of his mother. He'd been lying to everyone around him since childhood, because he didn't trust anybody.

So she decided to keep up with her deeds in order to forget the pain.

He finally comes back on a Wednesday, and her pain immediately returns, but she's decided to keep herself away from it.

She looks at him, throughout the reject, she does miss him, and suddenly does an involuntary move.

_**You went out every night  
And baby that's alright  
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side  
Cause Imma ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well shit at least you tried.  
But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died  
I told you I wanted more-but that's not what I had in mind  
I just want it like before  
We were dancing all night  
Then they took you away-stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember...  
**_

She stops time around them and she violently grabs him

"I know that you'll never accept what I've felt when you left that day, but I'll never regret it. Because that is what I truly felt"

She takes a pause.

"Please say that you'll remember me… because I want more of you, and I don't care on what you think"

He is kind of taken aback, and chuckles

"So you won't mind being my maid for a long time?" he asks.

"No, I don't mind at all."

Because I will love you till the end of time says her thoughts.

_**I will love you 'til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you 'til the end of time**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E/N: **hmmmmmm…. My personal opinion is "what an interesting drabble, I'm totally sure that I need to improve…" =_= but well, I hope this fanfic was good as it could be, I hope it isn't shabby either xD. So please let me know your critiques and etc. they help me improve, Thank you again guys~


End file.
